


A Thread of Jinx

by aphoryne



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, cameos from other groups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoryne/pseuds/aphoryne
Summary: Howon still learns what it takes to be brave, and his best friend Woohyun trying to found his way to be himself. But neither of them didn't know that their relationship is just begun, with new friends suddenly coming their way, and not to mention, a certain man called Kim Sunggyu.





	A Thread of Jinx

_O lonely heart so timid of approach,_  
_Like the shy tropic flower that shuts its lips_  
_To the faint touch of tender finger tips:_  
_What is your word? What question would you broach?_

_\-- Courage, Claude McKay_

* * *

There’s a loud _thud_ outside his room. Lee Howon didn’t have to go outside to know who it was. Those sounds alone made him shudder; gave him tremor on both of his hands, fingertips run cold despite sparks of courage in his heart.

“ _Lee Howon,_ if you don’t come outside when I count to three, I will crush this door and you will pay for what you’ve done!”

Howon wanted to scream. Flails and go through that door, shattering it before anyone— _anything_ could hurt him. His room was dark and grim, it should be bothered him but Howon didn’t care.

This little room is the only thing that made him safe.

Tears started to run down his cheeks when the door made loud creaking noises and it breaks apart.

_At least for now._

* * *

 

Nam Woohyun and him are like ally, _comrade_ , friends for life, brother in arms, you name it. They go through almost anything together, being friends since the Hogwarts Express started howling for their first journey to the castle in their first year, helped each other during their first cruise along Great Lake, till fate decided to give them chance to become closer and put them in the same house.

“ _Gryffindor!”_

The boy smiled to each other, ear to ear. They’re sat next to each other, munching on their dinner feast among their seniors who wore black with hinted red on it.

_It was awesome._

His new friend is just a bit shorter than Howon, scrawny with a pair of brown eyes. Woohyun’s fluffy brown hair looks wobbly and resembles an apple, like Howon, he doesn’t like cold weather, too. Woohyun doesn’t asks, when every other student would ask him from where he was, what his parents do for living.

_Are they working in the ministry or elsewhere?_

Howon always shakes his head.

“No, my parents are just ordinary human, _muggles,_ as you say it,”

He hates that. He hates being reminded that he is just a mere _muggle-born_ , Howon couldn’t tell people how her parents taught him to fish and to ride bicycle, not some amazing spell so you can show it off in front of your friends. He hates not knowing anything about wizardly world.

But Woohyun always amazed by stories he told, laughing and asking what is _hook_ and _bait_ means, why would _muggles_ like to spend a lot of their time staring into nothing and hope some fishes bite the bait.

In returns, Woohyun taught everything he knows about wizardly world, the history, the bad and the good side, everything.

Sometimes, Woohyun _does_ ask;

“Howon, are you always alone?”

And for once, Howon actually didn’t mind answering that.

“Yes, I have no one here from the start, to think that my parents are _muggles_ too,”

Woohyun only nodded, still chewing on Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, “don’t worry, Howon, the age gap between me and my older brother is too large, and I have no friends before I came here. I’m basically alone, too,”

Howon smiled, and his hand reaches out to eat some beans from the package Woohyun offered him.

He frowned, “is this just me or Bertie Bott’s has rotten vegetables flavour now?”

His friend laughed louder than he should, “maybe it is,”

* * *

 

“We should join the Quidditch team; don’t you think so, Howon?”

Howon stared at his friend in disbelief, the announcer on the side of field announcing the game scores.

_Gryffindor 26 – Ravenclaw 80_

“Don’t you think our house is in shortage of good players?” Woohyun continued while throwing his Gryffindor scarf to the floor.

“And you think we are good?”

Now it’s Woohyun’s turn to look at Howon like he is an idiot. “You think? This is our third match and we are losing! To a bunch of bloody nerds! And then again the captain told us we could make it!”

Howon shrugged, “don’t know, Yoon Dojoon’s words doesn’t really convincing,”

“Just because he looks like one it doesn’t mean Dojoon’s a blockhead, he is great, but our team’s players are not as good as other houses!”

He couldn’t do anything but agreed, Ravenclaw got a few of new players this season and almost all of them are great. Their new beater is a third year just like he and Woohyun, his name is Sungyeol or something and this is his first game yet he’s already in the spotlight.

“Look at that guy, he got only height and no skill, you say we couldn’t beat him?”

Howon followed Woohyun’s gaze, to a tall boy who still smiling and celebrating his team victory while flying around on his broomstick. First impression, he doesn’t look like a Ravenclaw, this guy looks just like a happy-go-lucky boy he often found in countryside.

“Maybe we really should try,” Howon muttered.

Woohyun looks so satisfied to hear his answer, “hell yeah we should,”

He patted Howon’s shoulder before continuing, “we probably will have to find a new broomstick though,”

* * *

 

“You guys are lucky we are short on player, so the chances you two joining are high,”

Woohyun and Howon smiled, their score on the entrance test is not perfect but the captain seems impressed with their demonstration.

“So, when we could join the game?”

Yoon Doojon laughs, “whoa, not so fast, you guys still have to go on another test match with other new recruits,”

“Is our demonstration not good enough?” Howon blurted out.

“There are other recruits who signed up before you and Woohyun, you’ll meet them later,” Dojoon skimmed through some papers in his hands before continuing, “and by the way, what I mean by test match is, you guys will go on a match against new recruits from another houses. Slytherin, probably, because their class schedule is similar with us. Now go back to your class, I don’t want any professor scold me again just because some students got late to their classes, I’ll let you know when the official schedule has been out,”

Howon couldn’t take his mind off Quidditch in their next class; the Professor who’s currently babbling about history of Witch Hunts is not helping. He always loves flying with his broomstick, and the thought that he has chance to join the house team is exciting. He stared at Woohyun who’s dozed off beside him, based on the looks on his face, he’s trying really hard not to completely asleep.

He always plays football back in his hometown, running around grass field gives him the senses of freedom, and Howon wondered how wonderful a real Quidditch game would be. He and Woohyun had talked to Dojoon about their broomsticks, and the captain said it’s okay to not buy a new one too early. There will be a lot of offer for discounted broomsticks when they’ve joined the team.

Howon doesn’t remember the last time he feels this thrilled.

* * *

 

They met other recruits almost five days later. In the morning while they’re having breakfast at the Great Hall, Dojoon and a few seniors gave them the list of schedule they should attend for two weeks.

The new recruits are not as many as they thought it would be. It only consisted of 14 students including him and Woohyun, and half of them are in third class.

“Nowadays Quidditch isn’t as glorious as old times, eh?”

Woohyun nodded, “yeah, bollocks. Nowadays O.W.L and N.E.W.T are more important for them,”

“They’re just as important as this, you fool,” Howon laughs, diverting his gaze to Dojoon who’s talking about the basic rule.

Nam Woohyun, like he always is, quickly gaining attention of other recruits. By the end of first session, he already made friend with Lee Gikwang, a boy who’s one year older from them.

“I know Dojoon since we just start talking, our parents are friends, you know? When Dojoon is assigned as the new captain this year he asks me to join the team,” he seems nice, with short hair and pointed nose. By his looks alone, Howon already knew that the boy got a Quidditch obsession.

Somehow, he always amazed at Woohyun’s ability to makes new friends. He has this friendly aura around him. Meanwhile, Howon himself is totally the opposite.

Scowling face, sharp gaze, too awkward and quiet. Perfect combo.

It’s not long until other recruits and some senior too, to talk with Woohyun and hanging out around him. They made some effort to start a conversation with Howon, but talking with strangers is not his forte so he just sat there and listened to them.

He ponders, now and then, if Woohyun has so much choice in his hands, why would he stick with him?

At the end of the session, Dojoon told them that he and the other will talk about today’s evaluation first before assigned the new recruits to their position.

“There’ll be a test match, probably on next week. And like I have said, we’ll be having a match against Slytherin,”

There’s a lot of murmur and whispers around Howon, and he’s not surprised by this reaction. Slytherin’s team has been on the roll recently and they came out as a winner of last year’s Inter-House Cup.

“What’s with this reaction? Are you guys afraid of them, really? Where’s your braveness, Gryffindor?”

A girl raised his hand and asks, “why Slytherin though?”

Dojoon chuckled, “it’s because Slytherin’s schedule is similar to ours, and of course because I know their new Prefect all too well,”

* * *

 

“So, what position you guys are aiming for? Beater? Chaser? Keeper? Or a Seeker?”

Gikwang joined him and Woohyun at dinner, and starts to pestering them about Quidditch.

“I don’t have any preferences, but of course a Seeker would be nice. You know, all the spotlight and cheers when you got the snitch,” Woohyun said while munching his pumpkin pie.

Their new friend shrugged, “based on what I saw at this morning practice, you certainly have the skill to become one, good luck on that,”

Woohyun seems glad to hear the words, yet Howon doesn’t know how to answer that. He is still new to these Quidditch things and he only starts to like it since Woohyun introduced it to him in their first year.

“I also don’t have any preferences about that.” Howon answered, “by the way, why did you only enter the team just now?”

Gikwang sighed, “I have to caught up on extra classes last year, just because I got some problems with a Hufflepuff kid,”

“A Hufflepuff kid involved with some problems? That’s rare,”

“You should meet this guy, he literally blew up half of the potions classroom while laughing. It’s a joined class and the professor got really mad about it, he trying to punish all of us so I got up and said it’s not fair at all. He got more mad and gave me and that guy extra classes for six months. Six. Bloody. Months. I have to give up a lot of my Hogsmeade visit for that,”

Howon keeps himself from laughing, “he blew up the classroom? He must be popular by now, but why I didn’t hear anything about him?”

“Yeah, I don’t remember hearing somebody blew something up last year,” Woohyun nodded.

“His name is Dongwoo. Jang Dongwoo. You’ll know it’s him just by his look.”

* * *

Aside from having new friends, Woohyun still chooses to go with him for their next Hogsmeade visit. They wore their casual wear and walks slowly between hundreds of Hogwarts student on the not-so-wide pathway.

Howon spent half of his day tagging along Woohyun around Hogsmeade. By noon, his friend already got a bunch of things in his hands, a few pairs of socks and a pair of shoe, a box containing various sweets from the famous Honeydukes, and other things that Howon sure Woohyun himself doesn’t remember. Howon only got himself a spell book just because their professor said it would be nice to know other spells besides what they taught at school.

“Want to go to Spintwitches first before we go back?” Woohyun asked him, clearly looks struggling with all the stuff in his hand.

In the end, Howon helps to carry some of Woohyun’s stuffs and nodded, “yeah, of course, let’s go,”

Spintwitches is full of Hogwarts students who want to buy Quidditch supplies. Here and there Howon sees many familiar faces. This is their first time going there and the space inside is larger than he thought it would be. There is various equipment on display, from newest broomsticks to colorful gloves and robes.

Howon is ecstatic. He looks at Woohyun, and clearly, his friend has the same reaction in his head too. Deep inside, he knows that these stuffs are too expensive for them and they have to save a lot of money from their allowance.

“These things here are bloody expensive, eh?” Woohyun said. He couldn’t take off his gaze from rows of shiny broomsticks in front of him.

“Yeah, we need to save up maybe for a year for it,” Howon chuckled.

He turned his head, eventually, while reminding himself that he doesn’t need these things yet. But then he found their captain, Dojoon, standing at the corner while being accompanied by a boy. An angry boy.

“Lee Sungjong, do you have any idea how long we’ve been here? I don’t have time to help you all day! Go pay for your stuff quickly!”

The younger boy, who just passed in front of Howon looks clearly annoyed by the scold, but hurriedly taking his stuffs to the cashier.

He can see Dojoon laughed and muttered something to the boy beside him. Howon only just going to turn his back and mind his own business when Dojoon eyes met his.

“Hey! You guys!” the captain waves his hand and Howon points to himself, making sure if that was for them or not.

“Of course it’s you two! Come here!” Dojoon waves his hands once again, and his friend, who’s a stranger, stared at Howon and following his movement.

He gulped, clearly feeling awkward about this. But then Woohyun, who’s finally realized that he wouldn’t be able to buy those broomsticks, soon waves his hand back to Dojoon. “Hi, Captain. Nice to see you here!”

They made their way to Dojoon, and Howon still felt the stranger eyes on him and Woohyun. On close distance, the stranger got this judging aura around him, his sharp gaze still on them and it made Howon feels uneasy.

“Sunggyu, these are Nam Woohyun and Lee Howon, my new recruits. Hopefully, they will be able to kick your team asses soon,” their captain laughs, but the stranger—Sunggyu—doesn’t look amused by the joke.

“And guys, this is my friend, Sunggyu. The newest Prefect of Slytherin,”

Howon eyes met those dark judging eyes.

“Yeah, they look good.”

He hears Sunggyu whispered.

 

To be continued.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> This is my first time writing an Infinite fanfic, and I've been in the fandom for not too long.  
> English is not my first language, so please tell me if there's any mistakes or anything :D  
> Thank you for reading. Your comment will be really appreciated!


End file.
